Their Unescapable Fate
by Giggles2010
Summary: THE FIRST CHAPTER IS BASICALLY THE SUMMARY ITS A HARRY P. AND BELLA STORY READ AND REVIEW YOU WILL LIKE I AM 99.9% SURE
1. The Prophecy summary

**Disclaimer for my first crossover EVER!!!!! I am sooooo excited anyways I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. Love the books anyways. Also I will be doing a bunch of time skips so if you get confused pm me and what you're confused on and I will help you out. Also I will be changing a bunch of things so it will go with my story.**

**Chapter 1: The Prophecy (Summary)**

"One girl and one boy will be born around the same time near the end of the sixth month. Their parents went to school and grew up with each other. The day Lord Voldemort comes, the girl and her parents will be over at the boy's house. The Dark Lord will succeed in killing the children's parents, but when it comes time to kill the children, he shall fail and disappear. He will not be seen or heard from for eleven years. The children will survive unharmed except for a scare shaped like a lightning bolt on their foreheads in the exact same spot. They will be separated and stay that way until their first year at school. The girl will grow up knowing what happened and all about her world, while the boy will grow up knowing nothing.

The girl and boy will be reunited but be separated again in their fifth year, because at the end of their fourth year someone will try to kill the girl and will almost succeed. The girl will escape with her life and live with her relatives that she never knew about. She will fall in love and then get her heartbroken. It is for the best though because he is not her soul-mate. She will be in need of her friends. The boy will realize his love for her before she does, but she will eventually realize it. In order for them to defeat the dark wizard when he returns for one last time, they will have to of realized their love for each other, because that is the key part in winning the war." the seer said before she finally came out of her trance and passed out, falling backward onto the bed she was sitting on.

With that the old professor left her be and walked out with a heavy heart. The man knew that must happen in order to win the war, but he also knew it would cause more pain than happiness before the end of the war.

**Hope you liked it the next chapter will probably be when they are first years. Heads up!! Some things I would like to point out: **

**1) If you don't like don't read I don't need anymore rude reviews or pm's**

**2) There will be no adventure like during the seventh year**

**3) Dumbledore will NOT die**

**4) Snape will NOT be as mean as he is in the books**

**5) Last but not least Draco will NOT be as mean to Bella as he is to everyone else in the gang**


	2. The Reunion of Friends After 11 Years

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. I got like 9 of them within the first couple of days and that is a record. Anyways here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. I don't own anything.**

**The Reunion of Friends after 11Years Apart**

**BPOV ****(We all know Harry's POV from the books the only difference is that Bella will be with the Weasley's and a couple other things. Now on with the story I have already said too much.)**

Hooray! Today I was going to Hogwarts with my adoptive brothers, Ron, Fred and George Weasley. So you see, I was given to the Weasley's after my parents, Phil and Renee Snape, along with Harry Potter's parents, James and Lily Potter, were killed by Lord Voldemort. My parents had left me in the care of two of their best friends. I have grown up knowing all about my family and magic and a bunch of other witch and wizard stuff, especially the war.

My uncle teaches potions at Hogwarts, so I get to see him the whole year. He visits sometimes during the summer holidays, and when he does he brings me things from all over. Charlie, Bill, Fred, and George were so surprised when he showed up and was really nice to everyone, especially me. I was supposed to go live with my uncle Snape but he was accused of being a Death Eater so I was to go live with the Weasley's. It doesn't matter because I love my family.

Anyways, we had just went shopping for school stuff yesterday and when we were finished, Albus Dumbledore stopped by and told me I would see Harry Potter today. I almost fainted with excitement because I wanted to see how the muggles had been treating him. I had heard from Dumbledore that Hagrid was going to get Harry from them. I have known Hagrid since I was a baby. He was the person that took me from the ruined house to the Weasley's after he gave Harry to Dumbledore, who then gave him to the Dursley's.

After Harry was given to Dumbledore, Hagrid brought me straight to the Weasley's and they have been my family ever since. The Weasley's aren't a rich family and since my parents loads of money we share; we are a family after all.

"Harry!" I screamed as I saw him, he was starting to walk towards us anyways, probably wondering where Platform 9 ¾ was.

"How do you know my name?" he asked scared.

"Two reasons: one, we were bestest buddies when we were little and our parents were bestest buddies too. Two, **EVERYONE** in the wizard world knows who you are. This is my adoptive family, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, the twins Fred and George, Percy, and Ginny. I also have two other brothers but they have already left. There's Charlie who is studying dragons somewhere, I forget. And then there is Bill, who works with the goblins in Egypt at Gringgott (tell me if I spelled it wrong). Come on you can go through with me. Just run through the barrier and you just go straight through." I pulled on his arm and pulled us both through the barrier along with our stuff.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"OMG! I am SO SORRY!" I practically screamed realizing that I forgot to introduce my-self. "My name is Isabella but call me Bella if you want kids when you are older." I threatened in a half teasing and half serious manner. He let out a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry she's just joking," Ron said then muttered under his breath just loud enough for Harry to hear, "mostly." I kicked him lightly, for me, in the shin and he screamed out in pain and grabbed his shin. I just started laughing and walked away with Harry to find a place for all of us to sit.

"Ummmm…." He said trying to start a conversation but trying not to offend me because he obviously wanted kids some day.

"Just spit it out already, I don't get offended by every little thing, but I do get offended when guys don't have enough balls to speak to me without being scared. I just kicked Ron 'cause I felt like it." I said after a couple minutes of silence as we sat down in the little room that I had Dumbledore reserve for me.

"I will give you this," he said, "you are not like any girl I have ever met. Hopefully we can be friends not enemy's cause I would hate to get on your bad side if that's how hard you hit or kick when you're not even trying." Just as he finished Ron came into the room and sat down still rubbing his shin where I kicked him.

"Why in the bloody hell did you kick me?" he asked while practically screaming.

"Cause I felt like it that's why." I sang back in a smug voice.

"Hugh! You are so annoying and mean! Why did we have to keep you?" he complained and I just laughed at him along with Harry.

"You love me and you know it," I replied in a smug voice once I collected myself.

"Ughhhh! I don't know why I bother," he groaned. I just kept on smiling smugly at him. Then we heard Harry laughing at us. I turned my smug look into a glare and turned it onto him. He quickly shut up and gulped when he saw the look on his face. Ron and I just laughed at his face. We talked some more, then a girl busted into our room asking if we had seen Neville's toad. She introduced herself and her name was Hermione. She told us that the train was about to arrive at Hogwarts and advised us to change into our robes. Once we had all changed into our robes we had arrived at Hogwarts. Hagrid was there waiting for all the first years. He got us all into the boats waiting for us.

"Hey Hagrid," I said as I got on one of the boats. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all climbed in after me. Once we got to the shore, one of professors came out to welcome us and show us the way into the castle, our new school and home for the next nine months. The professor ordered us into an alphabetical line.

**Okay I know this is short but I need to borrow a book from my friend and I thought I would be nice and post this for my fans since there hasn't been a post lately. Okay one more piece of news, I have a poll on my profile that I would like y'all to check out and vote on.**


	3. When Will I See You Again?

**Hey everyone I know it has been awhile since I last updated and I sorry for that, but I made the vb team so I have been playing vb on top of doing hw. Anyways here is the next chapter I am skipping to the end of fourth year because we all know how the years up until know went. Think fourth book/movie only with Bella in Harry's spot. And I will explain everything we miss in the chapter as we go.**

**Chapter 2: When will I see you again?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**BPOV**

"WHAT!" Harry yelled after I told him that I had to go to Forks, WA to live with my adoptive brother Charlie Weasley. (Told y'all there were going to be changes) I didn't tell them exactly where I was going just that I had to go into hiding because Voldemort came back and is after me and nothing can stop him now if he tries to kill me.

"Harry, please don't yell. I know this is hard but don't make it harder than it has to be. I will be back for the end of the war and the end of Lord Voldemort." I said in a soothing voice that had an edge to it at the end.

"NO YOU DON'T GET IT! I WILL BE ALONE AND I WONT HAVE YOU TO TURN TO FOR THE NEXT SO MANY YEARS YOU ARE GONE! How can you be so cool about this?" He whispered at the end.

I motioned for him to come to me and hop on the bed and I just hugged him and cried while he sobbed in my arms. Eventually we fell asleep like that. The next few days passed in a blur as I got ready for the summer break and going into hiding before Hogwarts got out for holiday.

**TIME SKIP**

I had to leave today and right now I was silently crying as I waited for Harry to show up to say goodbye with Ron, Hermione, Neville, etc. It was almost time for me to go. Dumbledore had put a hiding spell on me so I could use magic without being in trouble or being traced. Charlie was here and he was ready to go. Harry had been avoiding me all week and I just blew it off thinking he would come talk to me when he was ready but I guess the saying actions speak louder than words would apply right about now because he obviously wasn't coming.

Dumbledore had put a hiding spell on me so I could use magic without being in trouble or being traced. Charlie was here and he was ready to go. Harry had been avoiding me all week and I just blew it off thinking he would come talk to me when he was ready but I guess the saying actions speak louder than words would apply right about now because he obviously wasn't coming.

I turned to my eldest brother and said, "Let's just go, he obviously doesn't want to say goodbye." Putting on a mask so no one could see the pain and rejection I felt by him not saying bye. I told him and I told Ron to tell him again. I hoped on my broom and followed Charlie to Forks, WA never looking back but promising to myself to return one day and that day would be my last day on Earth, for I planned to give my life to save Harry's and give him another chance to defeat the Dark Lord.

**HPOV**

I just stood my best friend up. I can't believe I did that nor do I have any idea what compelled me to either. I feel awful as I ran down the halls trying to see if I could make it, but just as I arrived she was a tiny spec in the sky.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as I felt a searing pain in my jaw as I fell to the ground clutching the side of my jaw. "What the bloody hell was that for?" I screamed at Ron as I saw him shaking his hand to relieve any of the lingering pain.

"For being a bloody ass!" He yelled right back at me.

"The only thing I want to know is why?" Hermione asked and I couldn't answer so she slapped me across the face and left with everyone else. I had a feeling it would be a while before we could ever be truly how we were before. I got off the floor and just looked outside and wondered if Bella had gotten there safely yet.

**Okay I know it's short but I wanted to get something posted before the select vb starts up and I will have an even harder time writing. It will skip a couple of years for the next chapter. I know I am fast forwarding but it will stop once I hit a certain point in the story until then Merry Christmas if I don't update before then. Also thank you to all of my fans and reviewers and fav adders. Luv you all. **


End file.
